Trifling
by Networkling
Summary: Rin's mogi is approaching, but she's already a woman.


The mogi ceremony, as Rin had been informed, celebrated a female's passage from girlhood to womanhood. They were taken to the local shrine and given a woman's kimono, and at least in this village, they would shed their childhood clothing before the very eyes of every villager, man, woman, and child, to show that they were no long a child. That there body had grown and matured, the swell of the bosom and the curves of the hips.

Rin had no issue with this. She had no issue with such things as nudity. Sesshōmaru-sama had taught her well. There was nothing to be ashamed of when it came to the body. The body was a beautiful work of art, not something to shame and hide.

The only thing Rin had an issue with, was it was pointless. How was giving a girl no clothes a sign of passage into womanhood? She received new clothing all the time, how were those cloths any different from the new one? She'd already caught a glimpse of it. It was made of cheap, rough cotton, and looked like every village woman's ensemble. It was a downgrade honestly. Was that why it was so important? Was it trying to tell the new women that womanhood was just depressing, no longer carefree like the days of childhood? Impossible. She was the ward of nobleman, womanhood would not spent for her toiling at fields and suffering in silence the abuse of her fat, drunk husband.

Truly, if one was to think of a real passage into womanhood, would it not be the first encounter with the beast known as sexual intercourse? Children cannot partake in such, or if they do, it is truly a shame and something that has happened to them too early in life. Indeed, one would think that for both women and men, the true passage in adulthood would be sex. It is the loss of childhood innocence, neh?

And if one were to take it at that, Rin mused with sneer, her mogi had happened nearly a year prior. On a warm summer eve, in the dirt, with all of nature watching, and the blistering wind blowing from the south. On that eve, where the village celebrated a different girl's mogi, she strayed from the festivities and into the waiting and gentle hands of her Sesshōmaru-sama, who with practiced ease and desire that had gone unfulfilled so long, he divested her of childhood. Took her, hands on flesh, warmth radiating, in that dirt, showed her the path and led her down it. Marked her as his, and claimed her for eternity.

Certainly, with that, the mogi was a trivial, inane ceremony. But she couldn't tell the villager's that. They were common man, humans of the typical variety. She may sound conceited, with an attitude of superiority, but demons were better than humans, and Sesshōmaru-sama had made sure she knew that, and knew how to be a demon in a human's form. Humans had this idea in the little noggins, that virginity was precious, that innocence was valuable. A woman was weighted, valued by her status as virgin or not. She was worth less if not. If she was, then it came down to beauty, knowledge, and submission. If she was beautiful, she was worth more. If she was knowledgeable, wise if you will, in anything unimportant to a woman's duty as mother and care-taker, she was worth less. If she was submissive, than she was worth more. Without virginity, without beauty, without submission, and with knowledge, she was worth less. She typically didn't marry, for no man would want her.

While Rin was beautiful, there was no doubt there, she was smart and she wasn't a virgin. The only person she would ever submit to would be Sesshōmaru-sama. She wouldn't be worth much in their eyes. Some, but not much as she didn't have the most important quality, and all she had really going for her in their beady eyes, was her beauty.

So, with a sigh and an amused quirk to her lips, she would go along with their silly ideals and values. She would not be with them for long after her mogi though, disappearing into the night with her Sesshōmaru-sama. It really didn't matter when you put that into perspective, but on this rainy day with nothing to do, Rin thought it was a fitting topic to muse over.


End file.
